


Brian's Night Alone

by KPesh123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Writing, Character Death, College, Death, Depression, Experimental Style, Forevver Alone, Good Writing, Late Night Writing, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: This is an experimental piece I did earlier this year.  I usually do funny and raunchy comedy works but this time I dabbled in a serious piece about serious issues.  I hope you enjoy.





	Brian's Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you are sensitive to death please proceed with caution.

Brian’s Night Alone.

It’s a quiet Wednesday night on the campus of Oakmont University. Eighteen year old Brian McCormick lies on his bed looking up to the ceiling. His roommate is out for the night most likely at work. It is dead silent, exceptions being various voices from the hall and doors slamming every now and then. 

Brian’s parents died just two days prior. They were driving home from visiting Brian’s grandmother who is battling dementia. They hit a patch of black ice causing the car to swerve into a nearby tree instantly killing them. The funeral is planned to be on Saturday. 

Brian remembers the first time he dealt with death five years earlier when his uncle died of a blood clot. The day seemed like a normal Monday in March. Brian, thirteen at the time, went to school to take the PARCC Test, his dad was working from home and mentioned how his grandparents needed help with their front door. Brian’s uncle had a broken leg from slipping on ice, he was also working from home which happened to be Brian’s grandparent’s house. That day Brian’s mom picked him up from school and all seemed normal at first. It was a typical drive back home from school. 

“How was your day Brian? How was the test?” His mother asked.

“It was surprisingly easier than I thought it was going to be. I think I did well.” 

“That’s good.” They came up to the house and Brian noticed his dad’s car was not in the driveway. 

“Hey where’s Dad?” Brian asked. 

“Oh he’s up at Grandma’s.” 

“What for?” 

“I’ll tell you in a minute.” 

“Is he working on their door or helping with some sort of yard work for them?” 

“Nope.” 

Only a year earlier Brian’s grandpa went to the hospital for a hernia surgery. The anastasia that soon followed made him completely cenile. He was starting to battle dementia beforehand but after the surgery, he was never the same. If anyone was going to die, Brian thought it was going to be his grandfather first. 

“Did somebody die?” Brian asked only being half serious, not expecting a real response. 

“Uncle Bill.” Brian mother responded while starting to cry.

The news hit Brian like a punch in the face. He couldn’t believe it. Brian talked to his uncle the day before and nothing was amiss. His uncle asked Brian to come up the next weekend and watch movies with him. Brian would see his uncle that weekend, not in his living room, but in a coffin at a funeral home. Brian’s dad came home that night and fell on his knees in the driveway bursting into tears, losing his older brother. This was an eye opener for Brian. He learned that his father, who all of Brian’s life up to that point played the tough badass character was just as weak, or even more emotionally weak than Brian. Never in his life did he see, nor could he imagine his father crying. Brian couldn’t bring himself to cry no matter how hard he tried. He instead bottled it up along with his other emotions. 

The body in the coffin looked nothing like the man Brian knew. What was once colorful and lively became so pale and lifeless. Brian had never seen a dead body up to that point in his life. It was at that moment Brian knew his childhood had ended. He had seen three dead bodies since then. Two grandparents who died from dementia related illnesses and a next door neighbor who died from a heart attack, all of which looked nothing like when they were alive. He is now going to see two more on Saturday. Brian is dreading seeing their lifeless bodies, having only known what they were like alive while he was growing up. 

Just like with his uncle’s death, Brian feels like he has no one to confide in about this situation. At his college, he feels like no one respects him. He feels that no one would really care that the deranged lunatic on the third floor is going through a personal crisis. As long as that isn’t happening to them it’s not their problem. Brian feels that even his friends back home won’t even care. Ever since he left for college many of them have turned into complete strangers, never calling or even texting him to see how things are going. For the first time in his life Brian truly feels alone. 

Brian is also very overwhelmed. After years of being the punching bag everywhere he goes, his self esteem and confidence is at an all time low. He doesn’t see himself as smart, talented, good looking, etc. Brian doesn’t think he is capable of surviving in the real world. Brian doesn’t want to admit it but he is scared. He is scared for the future and doesn’t know what to do anymore. Brian still sees himself as a kid, not knowing how he ended up where he did. In Brian’s eyes, he’s still a kid, a kid without parents. 

It’s midnight now, Brian has a difficult class at 9:00am tomorrow. With all these thoughts in his head, Brian turns his light off and goes to bed. With a pillow in his arms, he starts to shed a tear. Tonight, eighteen year old Brian McCormick sleeps alone. Truly alone. 

  
  



End file.
